


Do you like it?

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Pet Names, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Simon D x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Swearing, finger kink, pet names (slight), breath play, unprotected sexSummary: Simon and that god damn smirk of his takes over. He owns you.References: Jung Jin Chul by Simon DominicAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Jung Kiseok | Simon D/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Do you like it?

The heat radiating between you is furious. Buckled and moulded to his will, exposing yourself ass up for him. Head buried in the pillow, muffling the whines that spill from your mouth with every pound against your ass.

The sounds made from the sheer force and your dripping arousal fill the air as he grips your hips tighter, bruising the skin ever so slightly in their mission to leave you with the faintest souvenir.

Kiseok adjusts the angle, legs either side of yours somehow reaching even deeper as an elbow rests beside you, hovering above your misted body. His hand wrapping over your shoulder, as though it’s a new handle to pull you down onto him.

His head rests beside yours as his other hand tugs your hair back, exposing your neck and your moans, no longer muffled by the pillow. 

“Ahhhh… fuck,”

You mewl, catching your breath right next to his ear. Kiseok’s fingers find your lips, tracing them with the lightest touch before pushing not 1, but 3 into your mouth to suck. You willingly take them, teasingly working each digit, lathering a drool as you imagine his cock pressing heavy on your tongue. Your imagination and the onslaught of his actions teetering the pleasure within you.

“Ooh… you’re such a good girl for me. Do you like it?” He hisses in your ear pulling his fingers from your mouth with a pop. Drool covering them as he smears it across your lips, with you nodding in agreement still whimpering from Kiseok’s brutal pace.

He pulls your hair snapping your head back and you bend just the way he wants.

“I said, do you like it?” he practically growls it at you, a smirk spreading across his face when the exasperated reply from you breathes “Yes!”

Kiseok releases your hair and wraps his fingers around your throat. Each digit flexing, pressing ever so slightly and restricting the airflow leaving you garbling through your moans of pleasure. His lips on your ear, breathing heavily and matched to his rhythm while the familiar burning sensation fires through your body. Your walls begin to throb around his cock as he lowly groans in your ear,

“Good, then fucking cum for me.”


End file.
